


Colors

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colors, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: Semi has a fondness for warm colors.





	

Semi Eita had never been partial to cool colors. Sure, he liked the wide expanse of blue skies that came with every summer along with multiple patches of green grass around campus. He didn't dislike the maroon color that the Shiratorizawa team donned whenever they played official matches. And he definitely didn't hate the green cucumbers in his tekka maki. In fact, he tolerated cool colors. However, Semi Eita loved to burn.

He liked the bright pink on his palms after hitting serve after serve after volleyball practice, to see a red face drenched in sweat in the mirror after a grueling match. He loved the bright yellow sun as it beamed down at him, warming his seemingly always cold hands. In fact, orange wasn't a bad color either. It combined with the other warm colors into what many others thought of as fire—and that summed up Semi Eita, who burned with a fiery passion whenever it came to volleyball.

But most of all, he loved the mountain of red spikes that sat atop of Shiratorizawa's infamous middle blocker.

So it came as no surprise when a warm fondness crept up his chest and nuzzled his emotions as he noticed Tendou Satori leaning against the gym wall, water bottle in hand as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. When the middle blocker noticed Semi's gaze, he smiled brightly and waved before bounding over in two great leaps.

"Hi Semisemi!" If anyone but Tendou used this nickname, they would have been pummeled to death, but this wasn't the case because—well, it was Tendou. Semi tilted his head to take a long swig of water before glancing over from the corner of his eyes. With Tendou's awful posture, it wasn't hard to see his face, which was flushed from the laps Washijou had yelled at them to do for warm up. If he could, Semi would rather yank out his heart and serve it onto the other side of the court than hear the roar of blood in his ears.

"Hey," he greeted and prayed to whatever deity is out there that his face wasn't visibly burning. In all honesty, this was a new development. It had hit him quite literally the night before. He had been lazily tossing a volleyball up into the air while sporadically texting Tendou, when his thoughts drifted onto graduation, which was only a few months away. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and the volleyball collided with his face.

He sat up promptly and clutched his nose, wincing in pain. _Tendou_ _Satori_ flashed on the screen, and he suddenly thought of how on graduation the third years would go their own ways, and his heart ached at the thought of saying goodbye to Tendou, and _oh—_

"Your nose looks bruised. What'd you do? Tripped over your own feet?" Tendou teased, poking at Semi's shoulder. He leaned back because _oh my god, Tendou was too close_.

"Sounds like some shit you would pull," Semi snorted and turned his head away, suddenly self conscious of his face. He turned on his heel and muttered a lame excuse of having to use the bathroom. Once he was sure he was out of sight and that Tendou wasn't trailing behind him, he broke into a run and slammed the bathroom door open. His eyes swept through the room, and once sure no one else was there, he sighed and made his way to the mirror.

Yup, there was a slight flush to his pale cheeks, but he could easily attribute that to exertion. He gripped the sides of the sink and glared at his reflection.

"Calm down, Eita. Calm down," he muttered as he tightened his grip. He took a deep breath and then stood up straight, determined not let his feelings get in the way of practice.

\--

It got in the way of practice.

Whenever it was his turn to serve, his eyes would be drawn to that pile of red spikes, and nearly all of his serves went out of bounds. By the end of practice, Washijou had specifically yelled at him, and he was forced to do extra laps as punishment.

"Are you all right?" Ushijima's stoically baritone voice rang as he clamped down on Semi's shoulder. Semi shrugged him off with a muttered "Fine" and made his way to the locker room to shower and change.

He winced as the hot water struck his skin like pins and needles, but it was a good distraction. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the steam and felt it wrap around his body like a blanket. Strangely enough, he was still cold. Finally, he gave up and shut off the water, drying off his body and slipping on his clothes. Toweling off his hair, he made his way back to the locker room.

"Semisemi!" At Tendou's voice, he froze, heart skipping a few beats as he resisted the urge to look over. He failed, and nearly choked on the heat that climbed the back of his neck and onto his face. Tendou's red hair was still wet from his shower, matted across his forehead with droplets falling around him like rain. Damned that red—he was starting to understand what a love-hate relationship felt like. Was he always that dense, or was Tendou just a lot more adorable today?

He scowled and ripped the towel from his head and threw it at the middle blocker, successfully covering Tendou's cat-like smile and wet hair and ignoring the loud squawk that emitted from him. Semi quickly grabbed his things and started for the door, determined to avoid him and his stupidly bright red hair.

A hand grabbed onto his arm, and he froze, looking behind him to see wide eyes peering at him from underneath his bright yellow towel. Tendou blinked and pulled him close enough to make eye contact.

"Are you ok?" The underlying concern wasn't lost on him as he felt his face burn even more, causing him to feel a little dizzy from the proximity.

"I'm fine," Semi replied, tugging his arm away and giving him a wry smile. He could see that Tendou wasn't persuaded, but the middle blocker still gave him a wide smile. He reached up to grab the towel, and thrust it at Semi.

"Dry my hair, Semisemi!" Semi felt his eyes widen fractionally before narrowing suspiciously.

"Why? Lazy ass," he groaned, and Tendou beamed, knowing he had won. Sitting on the bench, he stretched his legs out, and Semi stood between them, hesitantly placing the towel on his head. Slowly, he started to concentrate on the task at hand, rubbing the towel against soft strands of hair. He ignored the thought that Tendou's hair resembled a brilliant flame when paired with his bright yellow towel.

When his eyes flicked down, he nearly jerked back, almost potentially balding the middle blocker. Tendou's eyes were trained on him with such intensity, such tenderness, that Semi suddenly felt winded.

"Is it dry now?" Tendou's tone was deeper, filled with a twinge of want and fondness. Mechanically, Semi felt his hand come up and card through the bright hair, feeling the soft strands run through his fingers. He did this a few times in fascination before realization struck him and he snatched his hand away.

"It's dry," he said, turning away. A tug on his shirt stopped him, and he turned in time for Tendou to press his lips gently against the corner of Semi's mouth. Semi froze, and Tendou took that chance to align their lips together. The kiss was chaste, and Tendou pulled away first, face flushed with embarrassment, and Semi was filled with wonder just watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Um," Tendou started. Semi blinked.

"Do you—" Semi stopped, unsure of how to go on.

"Yeah, I do," Tendou replied, running his long fingers through his hair, and Semi wished he could have been the one doing it.

"Do you?" Tendou's voice trailed off, and Semi nodded slowly.

"Yeah, same." They both laughed awkwardly, and Tendou stood straight, half a head taller than Semi.

"Want to go to the bookstore and buy Shounen Jump with me this Saturday?" he asked, and Semi automatically replied, "No Shounen Jump."

Tendou draped himself over the setter, effectively breaking the awkward barrier between them, "Aw, why not? You're missing out, Semisemi." And Semi felt a grin tug at his lips as the nickname was no longer just a nickname—it was now a term of endearment, and he liked that. His chest felt warm, and he could only describe the feeling as scarlet, the color of smoldering embers.

Semi Eita was definitely a warm colors kind of person.

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into Tensemi hell and realized how little fics of them there are, so I felt cheated and wrote my own


End file.
